


One Day

by CrowsandCooks



Series: Fluffy Stuff [3]
Category: Far Cry 3
Genre: But there is fluff, Fluff, I don't know how to tag this, M/M, Pointless fluff, buuuut, fluff!, like there's a plot?, musings, short fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:17:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7687723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowsandCooks/pseuds/CrowsandCooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason is not one to be romantic. </p><p>Maybe one day, he will be. </p><p>Maybe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Day

**Author's Note:**

> *claws self out of hole*
> 
> I bring fluff
> 
> Prequel fluff.

One day Jason will tell Vaas, he loves him. Not with a new gun yanked from warm hands of some mercenary turning cold or an historical knife that was lodged in the back of a general from a time long ago. Not with a bloody nose when Vaas gets too fucked up and tries to do something incredibly stupid with a tiger and a wooden bat. 

 

One day Jason will tell Vaas, he loves him. He will tell him with words, whisper it sweetly against his lips. He will hold Vaas close and wrap his arms around his neck. He will tell Vaas in his ears, with softness, how much he adores him, how much he loves him, how  he would do anything for him. Jason will rub his cheek against Vaas and lay kisses on the lids of his eyes. 

 

Because Jason knows if he were to rip out his heart and offer it to Vaas. Vaas would care for it in his own clumsy way. Vaas would cherish it in his own vicious way.

 

Vaas would never cut it open in hope to see what lays inside. In hope to find some strings to pull and 'fix’ him. 

 

The fact makes Jason want to do many things. Some of it is that sweet romantic shit he hates but wants to do.

 

It's not in his nature and Jason knows that this One Day will probably never come. But Jason is not one to pine. 

 

So he compromises with Today.

 

Today Jason whispers to Vaas when they drink side by side. With the moon shining bright and the cicadas singing, they laugh and talk. Jason speaks huskily in his ear and then on his neck, saying dark filthy things mixed with sweetness.

 

Today Jason wakes Vaas in the morning with teasing kisses and teeth. He earns a punch for his efforts but is pulled back into bed to finish what he started.

 

Today Jason gives Vaas a nail bat, made of steel, with nails so long, sticking out, it looks like he glued a porcupine of iron instead. The bat whistles when Vaas swings it, he laughs like a maniac with a new toy and Jason smiles and watches. The air smells of blood. 

 

Today Vaas tackles Jason on impulse, because he does almost all things on impulse. They both fall in the sand, laughing and scowling. Vaas licks at his cheek and Jason makes a face. 

 

“You're so gross” Jason grits out, enduring another lick. But he does not push Vaas off. “Why do I even bother with you?”

 

“Cause you fucking love me” Vaas replies and kisses the lids of Jason's eyes. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your time. 
> 
> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧
> 
>  
> 
> *slithers back into hole*


End file.
